Alpha 76
Clone Niceshot was a respected clone trooper in the Grand Army Of The Republic and was captain of the alpha squad, Snake Squad. Snake Squad was a small division in the Republic, and consisted of five known members: Gun Good, Blaster Niceshot, Syal Niceshot, Nick Niceshot, and last, but not least, Striker Niceshot. Snake squad was divided in the elite battalion, SOTS. SOTS, standed for "Survivors Of The Siege", a battalion that was formed with the survivors of the First Battle of Coruscant. The battalion was mostly made of Jedi, but had multiple clone companies in it. After 21 BBY, Clone and Snake Squad was reaformed in a new battalion, known as "Super Troopers". Snake Squad then became the commanding squad in Super Troopers, and was known for their victories in the war. Later, in Super Troopers, Clone got a new recruit in his battalion. This clone was a special clone, and had a small bit of Force Sensitive powers built inside him, thus his name was Seb5M13. Who later joined the Galactic Empire. When Order 66 was issued, Clone didn't know what to do, nor did Blaster or any other Niceshot. Since Clone and other Niceshot's weren't insurted with a certain DNA that forced them to follow every order, they didn't follow Order 66, and went into exile in different planets. Years passed, and the Rebellion formed and Clone joined it, as did the Niceshot's. Clone then figured out the whole Niceshot division was Force Sensitive, and became Jedi. After years, Clone didn't know if any more Niceshot's were alive because they hadn't talked in years. He never knew. Clone Niceshot died at an unknown age and time. Nobody knew how or when he died because his body was never found. Some say he died of seisure, heartattack, stroke, or old age, but no one knows for sure.....He did, however, had close relations with Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's wife. Some say he was her apprentice, but nobody knows because they died around the same time period. If he was her apprentice, they both planned to keep it secret. -Clone Niceshot Biography (32 BBY-50 BBY) Origin In time, a clone trooper would form. The first clone ever made. His name would be CT-CCC. It was time. Kaminoans got a DNA drug, put it in a growth pod and let it form. In time, it formed into a small boy that looked about ten years old. That's how it was for a clone. Whatever age you were, you would look double that age. He came out of his growth pod. He was cloned from the blood of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. "Where am I?" The clone asked. "You're on Kamino, the planet of cloning. You will serve the Galactic Republic and give your life when you have too. You are a soldier." Lama Su told him. "Yes, Master." Early Life So, CT-CCC went to his bunk. In a few minutes, a few more early clones came. "What's your name?" One asked. "CT-CCC." CT-CCC said. "I'm gonna call ya Clone." The boy said. "Ok, so, what's your name?" Asked Clone. "CT-27143. But call me Striker." He said. "Nice to meet you, Striker." Said Clone. "Who are these guys?" Asked Clone. "This is Nick, Blaster, and Syal." Said Striker. "Nice to meet you guys. I have a feeling we'll be in training together." Training Just then, Lama Su came into their bunks. "All right, boys, time to go to target practice." He announced. "Yes!" Said Blaster. "You will be called Snake Squad. Striker will be your leader, but first, you have one new member of the squad." He said. Then a small clone who looked about ten years old walked around Lama Su. "His name is CG-2488." Said Lama Su. "Let's call him Gun." Said Blaster. Then a tall man walked around Lama Su. "This is Jango Fett." Said Lama Su. "Would you like me to train with you?" Asked Jango. "That would be great, sir." "Very well." Said Jango. The boys were supprised and excited because they got to train with a professional. Plus, he was their cloner! "All right boys, here's the rules: No cheating... and that's about it." Said Lama Su. Clone, Jango, and the other boys went in the practice room. It was huge! Practice droids everywhere! He couldn't wait. They got in position. "All right, boys let me show you how it's done." Said Jango. He shot down eight droids in about five seconds. "Wow!' Said Blaster. And Blaster shot one. "Hey, Clone, you try shooting one. It's fun!" Blaster told clone. "Ok, I'll try." Said Clone. He raised up his blaster and shot at a droid, but missed. "It's ok, try again." Said Jango. So he tried again. He got it! "Good job." Said Blaster. And they all started shooting down droids. Ten years later he was shipped to war. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) The First Battle Of Geonosis When the Jedi were in trouble rescuing Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Amidalla, and Jedi Adept Anakin Skywalker. So, the very first Clone Army was sent there to help out and destroy the droid factory and rescue the Jedi. Clone, Blaster, and Gun were in a gunship called the Reliable. They landed on the surface and rescued Jedi Generals, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. They took off, got outside of the Geonosian Arena and began the attack. Clone, Blaster, and Gun started firing. "Push forward!" Yelled out Commander Ponds. They pushed back the Droid army. "The droid army is in full retreat." Said Clone. This was a victorius day, but it had started the Clone Wars. The First Battle Of Christophsis The Battle Of Ord Mantell The First Battle Of Coruscant After Ord Mantell, Clone went to Coruscant to relax. He landed and walked to his room. TO BE CONTINUED The Battle Of Skor II After Coruscant, Clone and SOTS had a new mission: To assist the natives on Skor ll and destroy some droids. After bitter combat, they were able to free the world. Inside Separatist Prison Breaking Out Evac Mission The Battle Of Kamino The Second Battle Of Geonosis In the Second Battle of Geonosis, Clone had his own mission to go on instead of any other missions that the Jedi had to do. He and Striker would go underground in the Geonosian catacombs and kill as many bugs or Geonosian zombies as possible. He docked in a gunship and headed out in the farlands. They landed and got their gear on. They didn't say a word because they didn't want to risk any bug hearing them. They grabbed their guns and cut a whole in the ground with a saw. They jumped into the catacombs, turned the lights on their helmets on, and slowly walked down the catacombs. Immediately, two Geonosian bugs crawled onto Striker's face. Disgusted and supprised, Clone shot the Geonosians, rendering in a slow, painful death for the both of them. Striker sighed in relief, then shuddered at the experience. "Thanks. They really give me the heeby-jeebies." Said Striker. "They feeling is mutual." Replied Clone. They continued down the catacombs, supprised to see most of the bugs sleeping. The thought creeped Clone out. He tried his best not to make a single sound, because if he did, it wouldn't be pretty. "We'll have to kill these bugs sooner or later, so why don't we do it now?" Asked Striker. "We'll probably get ourselves killed, but you know, what the heck, right?" Said Clone. They shot and killed a bug, and woke all the others up. It was pretty easy killing all of them. But after they finised the job, Geonosian zombies came pouring out of the cave. Clone and Striker did their best to keep the Geonosians down, but were overpowered. Clone grabbed a thermal detonator and pressed the crimson colored button in the middle. The bomb lit up, blinking. He quickly threw it at the zombies, tearing them to pieces. As more poured through the cave, they kept throwing detonators. They quickly ran out, and their were still tons of zombies left! Clone and Striker grabbed a nearby vibroblade and started slashing the zombies into pieces. The Geonosians howled in pain, clucking their native language and screaming as they died. Clone got creeped out, and while he was distracted, a zombie grabbed his sword and slashed back. But with all his strength, Clone ripped the blade out of the zombie's hand and cut his face off. Clone and Striker killed all of the zombies (and worms) and continued to chill as they went down the cave. A zombie that they had already cut down, somehow got back up, and attacked them. Clone ripped its head off, throwing it on the ground, and squishing it with his boot. "Ew!" Exclaimed Striker. They headed down the catacombs. A Geonosian egg lay on the ground. Clone shot it, and it fried like an omelet. "Nice, but gross." Said Striker. Eight Geonosian warriors appeared behind the corner. Striker killed four, shooting them in the head. Clone slashed the rest with the vibroblade, then shooting them another time to make sure they were surely dead. They kept walking for another five minutes when about a hundred zombies and warriors were crawling around the cave, attacking Striker and Clone. They shot at them, but there were just to many. Clone and Striker retreated out of the cave. They shot as many zombies and warriors as they could and called in air support. Two gunships came in to help. One picked up Clone and Striker, and another destroyed the zombies and warriors. Striker and Clone quickly faded into the sky. Battle Of Malastare Zillo Beast Zillo Escape Defeating The Zillo Beast The Battle Of Umbara Meeting On Orto Plutonia After Umbara, Clone, Blaster, Striker, Syal, and Nick had a meeting on Orto Plutonia for plans on an upcoming invasion to Felucia. They were in the meeting room, talking about the political matters of the invasion. After they were done, Clone had a job on Felucia to report the upcoming invasion. Reporting To Felucia Clone arrived on Felucia. An officer named Ace Times and two clones greeted him. "Welcome, Captain. What are you here for?" Asked Ace. "I have come here to warn you and your troops of an upcoming invasion." Said Clone. "I am aware of the matter." Said Ace. "You - you are?!" Asked Clone. He was supprised Ace knew of this. "Yes." Answered Ace with a smile on his face. He then kicked his guards, knocking them out, and then killing them with a hand gun. He tried to shoot at Clone, but Clone dodged and shot Ace in the hand, which resulted in Ace dropping his hand gun. "Traitor!" Yelled Clone. "Heh heh heh heh!" Exclaimed Ace. Betrayed Ace then grabbed the hand gun with his left hand, and shot Clone in the chest, but lucky for Clone, it was only a flesh wound. Clone fell on the ground. Ace walked up to him and kicked him in the back. Living in extreme pain, Clone grabbed one of his pistoles and fired at Ace. Ace dodged and kicked the gun out of Clone's hand. "Where are the other Niceshot's at?" Damanded Ace. "I will never tell you." Answered Clone. And he grabbed the hand gun and shot Ace in the leg. Ace hobbled over to a small starfighter and escaped, but Clone crawled into his starfighter And followed Ace. Back To Orto Plutionia Clone then followed Ace to Orto Plutonia. "No!" Said Clone to himself. Ace must've known where the other Niceshot's were because the file of them was in Ace's starfighter! Ace landed in sector 2327. Clone landed at the same sector and saw Ace climbing out of his starfighter firing at the Niceshot's! Clone fired at Ace. Fight At Orto Plutonia Clone then shot Ace in the back. Ace fell down on the ground, begging for Clone to let him live. Clone didn't listen and shot Ace in the head, killing him instantly. The Battle Of Carlac Death Watch Clankers Mission To Kiros Rescue On Zygerria Defeat At Vero Base Defense Against Grevious The First Battle Of Felucia Battle Of Cato Nemoidia Defending Afor Base The Battle Of Korriban The Battle Of Mustafar Defect Shortly after Mustafar, Clone, Blaster, and Striker went on an elite mission to deliver supplies for the troops stationed on Eraxen. The were orbiting the planet in a Jedi Cruiser, getting ready to dock in a gunship with five other troopers. An ARC Trooper and four privates named Dominique, Luck, Zach, and Diamond. While the troops were walking into the back of the gunship, ARC Trooper Zinger said to Clone: "I gotta bad feeling about this." "Eh, it's just another errand. Plus, we'll be back before you know it." Said Clone. The docked and took off. The planet looked like a dark planet, but once they landed, it looked like a sewer. They hopped off the gunship, turned on their lights, because it was a little dark, and headed on. The sewer water had gotten Clone's boots and under armor drenched. They headed deeper into the sewer, while the air seemed to become thicker and thicker. Finally, the air had gotten so thick, that Clone and the other troops had to put on air masks under their helmets. Clone cocked the pistoles in his Kama, just in case. They walked for about a quarter mile untill they heard a scream. They stopped dead in their tracks. Clone easily looked around the corner, only to find a dead body with a hook through the eye. Clone studied the body, looking for the killing wound. He found a bite mark on his neck and head. "Diamond, Zinger, circle back to the entrance and call the cruiser to land." Ordered Clone. "Sir, yes sir!" They both said. And they turned around and headed back. Clone and the other troops went on. The went on for about another hundred yards when they heard another scream, but it was behind them instead of ahead. They sprinted back only to find Zinger and Diamond dead. "Zinger! Diamond!" Said Blaster. "Well, what are orders, sir?" Asked Dominique. "We...keep moving." Clone answered with a bit of a sigh. They continued down the cave. Clone then found a lightsaber. He ignited it. It was crimson red. "Sith." Suggested Blaster. Just then a mysterious figure swung from the ceiling and kicked Clone right in the chest, knocking him out completely. He then punched Blaster in the face, knocking him cold, too. They woke up in the dark. The mysterious figure appeared from the shadows. Sith Pureblood. He had taken his lightsaber. "Thanks." He said in a deep voice. He ignited it and slit the other troops throats, all except Blaster. When the Pureblood wasn't looking, Clone found a small lockpick and cut the rope with it. He was then untied, and he did the same to Blaster. He then snuck up behind the Pureblood and stabbed him in the back. They then found their way out of the labrynth of tunnels, calling for help. They made it out of the defected planet. The Battle Of Sarrish The Second Battle Of Coruscant The Second Battle Of Salucami Order 66 Feeling Broken The Hunt Down Back At The Temple Joining Clan Edoao Joining The Rebellion The Death Star The Battle Of Hoth The Second Death Star New Republic And Jedi Order Yuuzhan Vong War Triculous, The Dark Lord's Son Bounty Hunter Attempt Wanted: Dead Or Alive Captured Escape Discovering Jedi Powers Training Secretly Secret Missions Killing Sith Ghost Revenge Mission To Secterxai Personallity And Traits Behind The Scenes Photo Gallery Video Gallery Gear Weapons Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members Category:ARC Trooper Category:Commander Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Snake Squad Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:501st Legion Category:Super Troopers Category:Mandalorian Category:Republic Elite forces Category:The Unyielding Category:The Union Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Rebellion Category:Niceshots